La espía no tan espía
by Mss Alvery Myt
Summary: Hermione lleva 4 años buscando y encontrando a Harry y Draco, para haberiguar que es lo que ellos son realmente. Ficc con Lemmon, trio, y no apto para cardiacos. One/shot


Los personajes son de Jk rowling.

Este Ficc no es apto para personas sensibles, contiene gran cantidad de lemmon explisito. y si no estas deacuerdo con este Genero, te recomiendo que salgas.

Este Ficc es de trio, Hermione, Harry y Draco Malfoy. Si tienes algo en contra, te recomiendo que te vayas y ni siquiera firmes. Eso es todo. Bye besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-&-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La espía no tan espía**_

Se que esta muy mal lo que vendré a hacer

Una espía no tan espía.

Se que esta muy mal lo que vendré a hacer. Pero por nada del mundo me lo perderé. Mire a mí alrededor y los busque.

Se que ellos dos traman algo, y lo descubriré.

La fría noche era dueña del lugar, los viejos barrios del sur, de Inglaterra, eran los más frecuentados por la gente gay. ¿Eran ellos gays? ¿O solo buscaban algo que se hallaba ahí?

Mi mente retumbaba en esas cuestiones.

Desde que habíamos salido de Hogwarts, ellos dos habían dejado de pelear, solo se insultaban de manera superficial. Debes en cuando los encontraba mirándose con un brillo en sus ojos… ¡Brr! No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero ya me entro en la cabeza, que tal vez ellos tengan algo más que una relación de odio. En la escuela, incluso él me había dejado de insultar, aunque pasó a mirarme de manera mmm…. Lujuriosa o a ignorarme.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, habían desaparecido del mapa durante el primer año en el que Lord Tenebroso (mira que miedo te tengo) Ok… Ese fue un estúpido pensamiento. Seguiré con lo que contaba…

A si… Desde que había caído el señor tenebroso, ellos dos habían desaparecido para todo el mundo… Menos para mí.

Yo me e convertido en un estilo de espía, o algo así… llevo siguiéndoles desde mas de 3 años…

Esta vez, era un hombre, pues para entrar a esa disco era necesario.

"Prohibido el paso a mujeres" Leía mientras entraba. Mi camuflaje era perfecto, se suponía que era un joven castaño, de ojos azules y cuerpo atlético. Yo ya me había fijado en el empaque y era de un tamaño considerable.

Los busque con la mira, cuando derepente sentí una mano en mi trasero de hierro (¡Si! ¡Mi trasero estaba todo duro y hermoso!), me voltee a ver quien se había osado a tocarme de esa manera, y observe que era un desconocido… Sin importarme nada, seguí mi camino, buscando a Harry y Malfoy, hasta que los encontré. Sentados en una mesa, en el rincón mas alejado y oscuro posible. Harry estaba tomando una bebida con una mano, y Malfoy tenia la cabeza echada para atrás y estaba un poco rojo.

El joven tenía las manos puestas sobre la mesa, pero, ¿Dónde estaba la otra mano de Harry? Me pregunté.

Me acerque despistadamente, mientras los seguía viendo. Me coloque en la mesa de alado, y de un momento a otro escuche la respiración entrecortada de alguien… ¿Pero de quién? Me agache y me puse a gatas, para ver que demonios estaba pasando. La curiosidad estaba acabando conmigo. Pero, lo que vi, no era lo que esperaba ver. Era raro, erótico, sensual, y muy, pero muy estimulante.

Harry le estaba acariciando a Draco su gran y viril miembro. Éste estaba todo expuesto, tan majestuosamente levantado, morado, y a la vez blanquecino.

Arriba, bajo, arriba, bajo. Sin darme cuenta yo también agarre mi miembro que ya estaba duro empecé a masturbarme a la velocidad que lo hacia Harry con el gran-Hay, Merlín-miembro de Draco. Arriba, bajo, arriba, bajo. A los pocos segundos subí la intensidad, y movía las caderas para tener más fricción con mi mano. Y entonces… explote. Todo el semen estaba corrido en mi mano. Pero… Pobre Harry.

Nadie que le de goce a él, pensé.

No se por qué, si fue por instinto animal, o porque si realmente tuviera ganas. Pero antes deque me diera cuenta, estaba debajo de la mesa d ellos. Y empecé a bajarle zipper y desabrochar los botones. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Harry debió de haberlo notado pues paro de masajear a Draco… ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Me quede paralizada al darme cuenta de que Harry me acababa de agarrar de los hombros para levantarme…

¡Dios! ¡Estoy en problemas! Sollocé, mientras pensaba que todo lo que había hecho era para nada. Pero Harry nada mas me miro y se bajo con dificultad el pantalón, llevándose con el su boxer. Dejándome ver su esplendido miembro, parado, grueso, grande y lleno de excitación.

De la nada, siento como me coge la cabeza y me acerca a su verga. Sin dudarle mucho empiezo a besarlo y lamerlo, primero la punta y luego su longitud, también bese sus testículos, pero sin aguantarme mucho empecé a succionar uno de ellos, y decidí también darle al otro el mismo tratamiento.

Después de haber terminado volví con la verga de Harry, que estaba más parada que antes (si es que acaso era posible). Sentía las manos de Harry en mi cabeza, hasta que me lo metí todo completo.

Empecé a mover mi boca, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. A un ritmo loco, primero suave y luego rápido, logrando que Harry metiera sus manos entre mis pelos castaños e intentara tener mas fricción con migo, moviendo también sus caderas contra mi boca. Yo sabia que estaba excitada, lo sentía en mi miembro, cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Seguía masturbándolo con mi boca, dándole el mejor sexo oral del mundo. Cuando sentí que mi miembro estaba atrapado dentro de algo húmedo. Y saque mi boca de la verga de Harry para mirar que estaba pasando. Se podía ver mi saliva en la verga de Harry, toda brillante, y con un poco de pre-semen.

Lo que mire hizo que mi verga creciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Draco Malfoy me la estaba chupando. Con una mano agarre el pelo de Malfoy e intente que me la chupara completamente. Empecé a mover las caderas para disfrutar del acto.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había parado con Harry. Y volví a mi trabajo anterior. Alabar la grandeza de Harry en todo su esplendor.

Mientras se la chupaba a Harry, que movía sus caderas me di cuenta que yo también las movía, mi mano libre la utilizaba para sobarle sus testículos. Mientras la otra era utilizada para mover la cabeza de Draco contra mi verga que aun era lamida. Harry exploto dentro de mi boca, y no tuve problema al tragarme su semen.

Pero no me moví de la verga de Harry, seguía excitadísima, sentía como me lo estaba succionando, agarre su cabeza, esta vez con las dos manos, y empecé las envestidas un poco salvajes contra su boca. Para tener mayor fricción. Empecé a llegar al fondo de la boca de Malfoy con mi pene. Hasta que lo agarre y di una ultima envestida antes de correrme dentro de él. Pero Draco no paro. Igual que yo con Harry. Pero hice que Harry se corriera de nuevo dentro de mí boca.

Y me lo saque. Sentándome sin aplastar a Draco.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Hermione.-Comenta Harry mientras me levanta del suelo.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo me reconocieron?-Pregunté mirándolos y viendo como Draco se limpiaba el resto de semen de su boca.

-Pues… Siempre as mamado igual.-Dijo Harry como si no fuera nada.

¡Puf! Sino era porque mamaba igual, ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta.

-No es justo chicos.-Murmuré fingiendo enojarme.-Ustedes solo me reconocen por mi forma de hacer el sexo.

-No cariño, también reconocí el brillo especial en tus ojos.-Dice Harry… Harry es el que siempre habla. Draco y él son pareja, desde hace 4 años.

Pero yo también formo parte de ellos. Somos un estilo trío. Y se supone que soy yo siempre la que los tiene que encontrar.

Tenemos sesión de sexo, y luego, ellos desaparecen, dejándome pistas para que los encuentre o los espíe.

Soy una espía no tan espía.


End file.
